Spirit of Truth
by Scyllaya
Summary: Gabriel's a rockstar, Dean's a huge fan. They meet unexpectedly. Gabriel/Dean, Human AU, slash, NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Spirit of Truth  
><strong>Author: scyllaya<strong>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Characters andor Pairing:** Gabriel/Dean, Sam and some random folk  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> pagan world AU, so only know who Gabriel is.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> cursing, graphic sexual content (slash)  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: ~ 10 000  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All names and characters in this story belong to CW/WB and Kripke. I'm making no profit. It's just for fun! Don't sue me! =D  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Gabriel's a rockstar, Dean's a very big fan. They meet unexpectedly.

x~x~x

Part One

The only reason Dean was willing to play chauffeur was because the hotel Sam had to go to meet with Jess and her parents was in Kansas City. Now he usually didn't like to go there at all, but now he planned to do so anyways as his favorite band _Caelum_ would concert at the Sprint Center. They were the only band from his favorites that was not one of the big classic rock bands, but their music was just as awesome cause they didn't play any of that modern pop rock crap, but real music.

When he stopped the car he felt uneasy for a second.

'Really? The Hilton President?' he asked as he looked at his brother. 'You didn't tell me Jess was this loaded.'

Sam threw a very impressive bitchface at him at the remark.

'What? This is a 4 star hotel, they have to have a thick purse if they're spending the entire week here.'

'Fine, they're pretty well off' Sam huffed. 'But they're not that upper-class, just...'

'Hilton level' Dean said. 'Hey, it's good Sammy, I knew Jess was a classy chick, now I know how classy.'

'Don't make any remarks about it' Sam warned.

'Hey, I'm not even getting inside this place, not my scene' he looked meaningfully at the casual suit Sam put on for this first meeting with Jess' parents then he gestured at his torn jeans, black Caelum T-shirt and his new black leather jacket, and no he didn't get the new jacket just for the concert no matter what Sammy thought.

'Jess asked me to get you in to say hi to her at least.'

'Dude, you really want me to embarrass you in front of Jess' parent?' Dean asked incredulously.

'No, we're gonna meet with Jess at the bar, you say hi then me and Jess will go to the restaurant to have dinner with her parents' Sam explained.

'Fine' Dean said after he took a breath. He had to get here Sam pretty early, the concert only would be hours later, he planned on drinking a few bears at the stadium while waiting, so he had time.

He fought a small battle at the entrance as some douche wanted to take his car keys to drive the Impala to the parking lot, but Dean was having none of it. He told the guy that only he got to drive his car, no one else. After a few minutes of intense glaring Dean could park down on his own, Sam's lips were thin and he seemed annoyed, but he didn't say anything, he knew better than start arguing about the Impala.

Dean felt out of place the second he got inside the fancy hall. Sam seemed a lot more at ease, but he probably was already getting used to these kind of places with his lawyer college friends. The bar was close and they headed there immediately instead of the reception and Dean was pretty grateful for that.

They didn't see Jess anywhere so the brothers walked across the room to the bar where they could be easily spotted and waited. Dean contemplated whether to buy a beer, but he wasn't sure it was wise. He didn't want to spend all his money on a few drinks after all and the concert tickets were already expensive enough that this would be probably the only party he would attend in the entire month, he had to pay 16 bucks just to park down his car. He would have to skip his usual nights at the Roadhouse too for a while, but he knew it would be worth it to listen to his band live.

'Really? You're gonna sell me this piss-poor beer for 10 bucks?' he heard a voice from behind his back and his lips quirked up into a half-smile at the complaint even as Sam turned towards the voice with a frown looking at the guy behind Dean.

'Sir, I assure you that...' the bartender started.

'Don't assure me of anything, just get me that beer and shut the hell up' now a chuckle was about to erupt from Dean and in a blink he felt more at ease, he was not the only one who stood out from this place. So he had to take a look, he turned around with an amused smile... and the words promptly froze on his lips as his eyes widened dramatically.

This was not possible, couldn't be possible. No way he, Dean Winchester high-school drop-out with six bucks to his name was this lucky. Right in front of him, in the flesh, and looking right back at him was the guitarist and song-writer of Caelum, Gabriel... Gabriel Fucking Dayne.

'Oh My God' he managed to stutter out finally, and probably a bit too loudly as several eyes landed on him, including the stink eye the bartender was throwing his way, but they could all go and fuck themselves because he was standing right next to Gabriel Dayne and how the hell didn't he recognize his voice right away, he sang two songs from Caelum on their first album before he stepped back from the microphone and he only did a bit background singing which was a damn shame, since Dean liked the singer's voice, but he always loved the two Gabriel songs best and he was almost hyperventilating.

'I see you're a fan' Gabriel smiled up at him easily while nodding at Dean's T-shirt, and wow Dean was taller than him. Well he knew that he was taller as he knew Gabriel's height from his bio – he only checked it once to see where he studied music, honestly... maybe twice – but now it was a shock to have the extra inches on him. Then his brain finally caught up with him that Gabriel was talking to him, he had to answer dammit.

'Yeah, yeah I came to the concert' he managed.

'Awesome' Gabriel smiled again, Dean was smiling back, who was he kidding, he was probably grinning like the biggest fucking idiot on the face of Earth. He had to get a grip before he embarrassed himself any further.

'Damn, sorry I'm making a total idiot of myself here. My name's Dean Winchester' he said as he held out his hand, Gabriel shook it and dammit he was not going to start grinning again. 'I'm a huge fan, really... been listening to you guys since your first album, I loved "Progeny" and man "Celestial Idiot Box" blew my mind away, seriously that album was beyond epic... and your guitar solo in "Spirit of Truth" in the last track of "Three Worlds"... wow, I listened to that a dozen times just the first day I bought the CD man, it's my favorite of all, you're awesome!'

Gabriel listened to his rant with the same smile on his face.

'That's good to hear' he said. 'Nice running into you, the others are too lazy to get out of the suit just yet. Give me some company?'

Dean somehow managed to hold back the excited little noise that almost slipped out of his mouth.

'Yeah, absolutely!' he replied with a grin.

'Great. I buy a drink... if I can have my hand back' he added with another smirk and dear God he forgot to let go of his hand.

'Sorry' he mumbled as he felt as his face was heating up. This was embarrassing, he managed to turn himself into s 13-year-old girl in 5 minutes.

'Um... Dean?' he heard his brother call.

'Not now Sammy, talk to you later' Dean said without glancing back, he heard his little brother take a large dramatic sigh before he walked away, again he knew better than to start arguing.

'Brother?' Gabriel asked.

'Yeah, little brother.'

'Little is not the word I would use' Gabriel told him and Dean huffed out a laugh. The bartender who apparently was paying attention already put down Dean's beer to the counter next to Gabriel's.

'This is so freakin' unbelievable' Dean said as he shook his head.

'Trust me the excitement will wear off soon enough' Gabriel said.

'Yeah, not likely' Dean laughed, still a bit nervously. He was having a beer with Gabriel Dayne, it was so beyond bizarre, in a very awesome way. Gabriel huffed out a laugh.

'Not that big of a star, big boy' he said. 'It's not like I'm Slash or Young.'

'Well I would put your style somewhere closer to Jimmy Page, even if your lyrics are nothing like Zep's and I bet they're already preparing your spot at the rock Hall of Fame' Dean answered with a grin and was pleased when Gabriel smiled into his beer.

'You play anything?' he asked as he was clinking the silver ring on his right pinky finger to the side of the beer bottle. Dean shrugged, suddenly a bit self-conscious.

'I play... guitar, on an amateur level.'

'Are you selling yourself short because you're talking to me?' Gabriel asked.

'No, I'm really not that good, just a hobby.'

'It started out as a hobby for me too.'

'Yeah well I am not that talented' Dean answered with another shrug as he took a swing from his beer, he was glad that his heartbeat slowed down a little, he no longer felt like smashing his head to the bar for acting like some squealing fanboy, even if he was a fan. Still he was glad that he managed to hold onto his dignity a little and that he didn't send his self-respect into the land of fading memories forever.

'You are hot though, you'd be surprised how much that would compensate for' Gabriel added with a smirk and Dean almost choked on his beer. He looked at the guitarist with a frown but answered without over-thinking it.

'I have sex for fun, not to use it to my advantage' he said and Gabriel laughed delightfully.

'Good answer' he smirked again. Dean was not sure where to put that when Gabriel glanced away at the clock behind the bar. 'Fuck, I have to get into the stadium soon' he exclaimed.

'Oh right' Dean said. He was sure that there was still stuff the band hat to settle before they could start. 'Well, I bet the concert will be awesome' he said before Gabriel left and he continued quickly. 'It was so great meeting you, really. Just keep doing what you do' he said.

'Thanks' Gabriel answered. 'Enjoy the show' he added with a smile as he tossed a few bills down on the bar and slid off the stool. Dean turned back to his beer, still buzzing with a bit excitement over this unexpected meeting. He was sure that he would enjoy this concert even more than he first thought he would.

'On a second thought' came Gabriel's voice from his left and it almost made Dean jump, he turned so quickly he barely kept his balance. 'We're gonna have a little party here after the gig' he said. 'Wanna join me?' Dean was pretty sure that his eyes widened so dramatically that they looked like they would fall out from their sockets.

'Wha- Yeah! Of course' he said, Gabriel's smile widened then he stepped closer, right into Dean's personal space. The younger man just blinked at him as he felt that Gabriel slid something into his belt, he had to push his T-shirt to the side a bit to do so, his fingers touched the skin on Dean's stomach for a brief second. Dean didn't look down to see what the small object was – it felt like a credit card or something – Gabriel's amber eyes were locked on his face and he couldn't tear away his own gaze.

'Good to hear, check you later then' Gabriel said with a final smile, then he turned around and left without another word. Dean just blinked for a while and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until this point. Then he finally pulled out the small plastic card Gabriel left for him, it was a gold Hilton key card.

x~x~x

'What was that?' came Sam's voice from his other side unexpectedly and Dean turned to his brother immediately.

'What the hell dude, aren't you supposed to be with Jess and her parents now?' he asked.

'I just talked to her on the phone, her Mom's not done dressing yet' Dean wanted to roll his eyes on that. 'So again, what the hell?'

'What?' Dean asked with a frown, because he seriously had no idea what his brother was talking about. Sam pointedly looked down at the key card Dean was holding in his hand.

'Who was that guy? I swear you were embarrassingly worshipful.'

'Dude, Gabriel Dayne!' at Sam's oblivious expression he continued. 'The lead guitarist of Caelum' he added as he pointed at his T-shirt.

'That guy?' Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, but didn't continue when Dean started to glare at him for his incredulous tone. 'Ok, fine, but than even more so, what the hell?'

'Once in my life I'm the lucky bastard that runs into the right person and gets invited to the after-party and you're saying "what the hell?", Sammy you know better than that.'

'After-party? Here? And you got a key card?'

'Yeah' Dean replied with a frown, he didn't know where to put his brother's expression.

'You do realize that you're the groupie in this set-up, right?' Sam asked and his tone had the edge of his a lecturing voice in it.

'No, I'm not' Dean protested.

'The guy rendered your personal space nonexistent' Sam told him with an annoyed face. 'An the way he slipped you the card was a suggestion if I ever saw one.'

Dean frowned again and replayed the scene in his mind, he might've been a bit unfocused, having one of his favorite musicians so close would do that... and huh.

'Huh' he repeated out loud, not sure what else to say.

'That's it?' Sam asked incredulously as Dean showed no more reaction, the older Winchester brother shrugged. 'Seriously? You're going?'

'Of course I'm going man, it's an after party with the band' Dean replied. 'He might've made a suggestion, but maybe not... and it's Gabriel Dayne dude, who cares if he did.'

'You can's be serious.'

'After the string of waitresses and random chicks I picked up at bars and slept with over the years you think I'm gonna turn down... a rockstar? Dude...' it was his turn to look at Sam like he was out of his mind.

'No freakin way, Dean. Are you crazy? Since when are you into guys anyway?'

'I have my moments' he shrugged and wanted to laugh at the way his brother's eyes widened. 'And like I said Sammy... it's Gabriel Fucking Dayne' he said with a grin then emptied his beer bottle. 'Got a concert to catch, enjoy meeting the parents.'

Sam was in a shocked enough state that he didn't manage to add anything before Dean was gone from the bar.

x~x~x

The concert was amazing, just like Dean expected it to be. They started with "Stars fall down", their first big hit, like always and the entire stadium went wild the second the first notes filled the air. Dean was not close enough to the stage to see the band in detail with his own eyes, but the two large projectors at the sides of the stage made up for it and Dean was thrilled more than ever that they usually showed the lead singer, Mercury Cooper, or Gabriel up close.

And Dean lost count how many times it ran through his head that just some time ago he was drinking beer with the guy, talked with him. And he was surrounded by thousands of people – who was he kidding the arena was full so it had to be around 20 thousand – and most of them would do a lot just to shake hands with any of the band members and he was invited back to the hotel. He had a fucking key card and Gabriel's invitation. He was not delusional or anything, he was sure the band had a a lot of key cards they could give out for their after-party, but still it was pretty damn epic. He never expected to be so damn delirious about a piece of plastic in his pocket, but he was.

As the concert went on his blood was pumping with the music as he too sang along with most of the songs like everyone around him. He joined in to clap with his hands above his head or to thump with his feet like everyone else did when the heavy beats of "Mabon" came up and it felt like the biggest thunderstorm rang in the stadium at the rhythm of the crowd, like thousands of drums.

Gabriel looked different, not marginally different, but he looked like the way Dean saw him in every concert footage, interview or music video. He switched his clothes to tight dark jeans and boots and a white wifebeater, but he wore a thin jacket above it. His nails were painted black – the cameras showed his hands on the guitar enough times – and he wore silver hoop earrings instead of the simpler ones Dean saw earlier. He was playing on his black custom Gibson Les Paul – almost like the one that was stolen from Jimmy Page in 1970 – and Dean found himself watching him as he listened to the music not even paying attention to the other members of the band. Hell he should've been drooling all over Tammi Tee like most guys did, because there was just no way that anything could be hotter than a sexy chick playing bass, she was practically an Afro-asian goddess. But his eyes just never left Gabriel, not for a second as he let the music wash over him. Watched as Gabriel's fingers moved over the strings, as he closed his eyes when he played the slow lyrical melody of "Dirty Rain" and thousands of lighters flickered up in the stadium.

It would've been one of the best concerts of his life even without the thrill he felt thinking about going back to the Hilton after it was over. Sam's words echoed in his head as he tried to figure out whether Gabriel's behaviour with the key card was really a hint or not, he wasn't sure but to hell with it, watching the way Gabriel played and moved on the stage with confidence and mostly with a smile playing on his lips... he had to admit that it was damn hot, okay so that he knew already from magazine shots where maybe he might've been looking at him closely too not just at Tammi Tee's curves.

When Mercury started up with the familiar words of "Dilettante" Dean knew it was the last song of the night, and so did many too. It was a tradition of Crealum to always start and end a concert with the same songs. Of course the crowd did start shouting and screaming for more as the stage went dark at the very second the last note left Gabriel's guitar even if many guys around Dean just shook their heads and were laughing at that. They never came back on stage after "Dilettante".

Dean was about to turn and leave to get out of the arena before the big crowd really started to head towards the exit.

'Let's make it clear that I am not making a habit of this' Gabriel's voice filled the arena and the entire crowd went wild with cheers as the reflectors went back up, Dean turned around quickly too to look back at the stage and the projectors. 'But there are some very awesome fans out here tonight, so I give you a treat" Gabriel managed to spot one of the cameras and he looked directly at it, of course the other projector switched to that picture too and mostly the female part of the stadium broke out in screams and Dean licked his lips absentmindedly staring at him, because damn... in the light Gabriel's eyes looked completely gold, his lips were curling up into a smile and the look he had on his face couldn't be called anything but mischievous.

Then he started to play and Dean felt as a shiver ran down his spine as he recognized the first notes of "Spirit of Truth", his favorite song. And he mentioned that to him, but surely it couldn't... because there was just no way it was for him, juts no way! Why would it be? Stupid to even think that. The long intro gave enough time to the other band members to take their places again to join in to play the song, but it was Gabriel's guitar solo that blew Dean completely away, he heard every note so many times that he knew it by heart even if Gabriel added slight extras as he improvised a little, and it was better, better than any CD or mp3 could be, the music practically rumbled in his chest and he literally had goosebumps on his arms as he listened the way the guitar sang in Gabriel's hands. He was staring at Gabriel the entire time as his fingers moved quickly as his whole body moved slightly to the music he created out of his instrument and Dean felt like the golden card was burning him inside his pocket.

Because damn he just knew, he was absolutely sure that if this guy wanted him he would be down on his knees so freakin' fast. And the thought that he might be able to do that made heat pool up in his belly.

x~x~x

Dean's grateful the card had a room number on it, it would've been an interesting experience to get the reception to give him out that particular piece of information, they probably would've kicked him out thinking he was some stalker of the band or something. So he headed to the elevator confidently without a glance at the reception as walking back here was the most natural thing in the world. He had to go to the top floor of course, he expected as much. He hesitated when he was standing in front of the door thinking whether he should knock or not, but then he realized that he got the key card so he could get it. He pushed the door open gently and stepped inside.

His first thought was "wow". The suite was bigger than his apartment and since there were only couches and sofas and coffee tables around he knew that there had to be a bedroom or bedrooms here too. It was pretty fucking impressive, he only saw places like this in magazines and movies, it was surreal to walk inside. And he was sure that it was the presidential suite or something at this point. He heard music and some other noise from around somewhere.

'Who the hell are you?' came a voice to his left, but it was not spoken with anger. More like honest surprise and maybe a little boredom. He didn't know the guy, he was certainly not a member of the band.

'Um, I'm Dean... Gabriel invited me' he said as he held up a card to show that he didn't break in or anything, he couldn't say the words casually. He was sure that he couldn't pretend that this was something that ever happened to him before. The guy raised his eyebrows and some sort of realization appeared on his face.

'Oh, that guy' he said. 'Come on then' he waved with his hand as he started walking, Dean wanted to ask what he meant by "that guy", but he didn't get the chance. The man opened the side door and the muffled music was immediately clear even if not too loud. He wasn't sure how many people he expected but there were only like 10-12 people besides the band members, holy crap the band. No Gabriel, that's what he saw first as he scanned the room.

'Who's this?' asked Mercury as he stopped in front of them while he was walking across the room.

'Gabriel's guest' answered the guy before Dean could get a word out.

'Oh yes, that guy' the singer mused with a smile as he continued his journey to the other side of the room. And seriously, what was up with that? He was confused enough from being "that guy" that he forgot that he ought to be a bit more excited about being with the band right now.

'Wait, this is the bar guy?' asked a third voice and Dean really started to feel weird as several set of eyes were on him at this point.

'You mean _that_ bar guy?' asked a female voice, and okay what the hell was going on?

'Hey, no teasing the new boy, kids' and that amused tone he would recognize now anywhere. He turned to the side as Gabriel walked into the room with a beer in his hand. Still in the jeans and the wifebeater, only his jacket was off. He wore a few bracelets on both of his wrists that the jacked hid before and just like that Dean forgot about the whole "that guy" thing and he felt how his lips curled up into a wide smile.

'No teasing baby' spoke up Tammi from the armchair she was sprawled on. 'Hell, he got you to play fuckin' "Spirit of Truth" again. I'm 'bout to get his name to name my first-born after him.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically while Dean stared at the bass guitarist with slightly widened eyes. Because no way did he hear that right.

'C'mon, big boy. Drop the jacket, let's get you a drink' Gabriel spoke up before he could say anything. Dean tossed his jacket down to were he saw a few others and turned to follow Gabriel. The edges of a tattoo was showing on both of his shoulder blades and on his spine, the decorated skin peeking out from where his back was uncovered and Dean suddenly wanted to see the whole of it, wondering what it was. He followed Gabriel back to the room where the guitarist came out from, which not-surprisingly had a pretty big bar in it, Gabriel slid behind it with an easy movement.

'So what can I get you?' Gabriel asked with a smile.

'Beer is fine.'

Dean took a few large gulps of the bottle he got before he looked back at Gabriel who was sipping his own beer casually.

'What did Tammi mean about the "Spirit of Truth"?' he asked then. Gabriel chuckled in a low voice and rested his elbows on the bar.

'Oh, doesn't work this way, hotshot. You have to earn the right to interrogate me.'

'That so?' Dean asked as he turned fully towards the bar too and let one of his elbows rest on the top too. He might've been getting embarrassing butterflies in his stomach at every smile or smirk directed at him from Gabriel and he probably was staring way more into his eyes than he normally looked at anyone else, but he recognized when he was being flirted with. He was a bit surprised, because not like Gabriel had to make an effort here or anything, hell he could probably get anyone he wanted, so why bother with sweet talking? Maybe he was like that, simple as that. Dean didn't believe it to be any sort of special treatment.

'How do I earn it?' he asked, and actually he was curious, and maybe glad. He truly liked Gabriel's music, it kinda would've sucked if he turned out to be a complete asshole, even if Dean never expected that, not someone who could write lyrics like Gabriel could be a total douche.

'Well my dear boy, first we're gonna drink' he said with a grin, that plan Dean could get behind.

x~x~x


	2. Chapter 2

x~x~x

Part Two

A few beers later Dean was pleasantly relaxed, but not drunk and he was straddling Gabriel's lap while kissing him for all he was worth on the wide black couch at the opposite side of the room. He was a bit fuzzy on the details on how exactly sitting next to Gabriel resulted in sitting on Gabriel, but it didn't take more than ten minutes or so after they dropped themselves down to the sofa to get here. Dean was more than okay with it, actually he was already hot and half-hard in his jeans from just the kisses they shared. He let his fingers explore the bare skin of Gabriel's arms and shoulders and neck, enjoyed the way the other man's arms came up around him and one of his hands was sliding up and down on his spine.

He let go of Gabriel's lips to mouth along the line of his jaw until he reached his ear, he mouthed at the soft skin below his earlobe before letting his lips wander down on the guitarist's neck as his left hand came up to slide his fingers into the soft gold-brown hair. Gabriel let out a small moan as Dean mouthed along the tendon in his neck then he reached the place where shoulder met neck and he grazed the skin with his teeth. Gabriel bucked up under him and Dean reflexively pushed down his own hips at the movement, feeling Gabriel getting hard in his jeans just from his lips on him turned him on even more and he couldn't help but suck the flesh under his lips into his mouth. One of Gabriel's hand cradled his skull as he was pulled even closer while Gabriel tilted his head back to give him more access.

Dean let the flesh slip from his lips and he licked at the red sensitive mark he left there, he was usually not that much into hickeys, but the thought that Gabriel's skin would be marked by him for a little while just made his blood burn hotter.

'You... know this is totally not obligatory or anything' Gabriel spoke as Dean was mouthing on his throat, that made him pull back a little to look at him. The guitarist's voice was a little breathy and with his lips swollen, his hair messed up and the dark red mark on his neck already showed, he looked deliciously debauched and like someone who should already be lying naked between bedsheets. He was pretty sure that his thoughts were reflected on his face if the way Gabriel's eyes darkened was anything to go by. Dean reached back with one hand, grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it over his head smoothly tossing it down. Gabriel's hands were on his waist, his fingers were slowly inching up tracing the muscles on his stomach with his thumbs and the small of his back with his fingertips as his eyes roamed his upper-body, taking in the view, all the skin Dean exposed.

Dean leaned closer putting his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Gabriel's head. The man under him shifted his position and Dean moaned as his dick was pressed again to the growing hardness in Gabriel's pants.

'I am a huge fan man, but trust me there's no way you could get me to do this if I didn't want it' Dean told him as he pressed closer, Gabriel bit his lower-lip and Dean mimicked it almost unconsciously. He wanted to capture those lips again for another taste.

'Just making sure' Gabriel said quietly, Dean didn't get why it was important in the first place. There were more pressing matters at hand after all. He did bury both his hands in Gabriel's hair next to tilt his head back and kiss him again and Gabriel parted his lips to welcome Dean's tongue immediately. The guitarist's hands were stroking his back again and now with no barrier between them Dean loved the feel of the hardened tips of his fingers on his skin, calloused from the strings of his guitar and endless hours of playing them.

Then suddenly Gabriel held onto him tightly and twisted their bodies to the side until Dean's back hit the couch.

'Wow, you're stronger than you look' Dean remarked with a smirk when his lips were not occupied, Gabriel chuckled darkly at that as he put open-mouthed kisses on Dean's collarbone then chest. Dean enjoyed the feel of wet lips on his skin but then reached out to pull Gabriel's undershirt off, eager to touch more skin than was available to him right now. Gabriel raised his arms to make it easier for him and Dean tossed the material away as soon as he could. Gabriel was smaller than him, but he was just as toned and Dean wanted to map every inch of skin he could reach. Gabriel pushed closer to him and being chest to chest without anything between them made their kiss that much hotter.

Dean's jeans were way too tight and the hardness pressing down onto his dick was just too enticing to ignore, he pushed at Gabriel without letting his lips go and the guitarist moved after a moment allowing Dean to push him back to the back of the sofa. Once Gabriel untangled his legs and was sitting again Dean rose up his knees on either side of Gabriel's thighs, Gabriel wanted to pull him back onto his body, but Dean stopped the movement by sliding down his hand to Gabriel's jeans and stroking him through the material.

'Fuck' Gabriel breathed out as he bit his lips again and pushed his hips up to get more pressure on his dick, Dean's pulse picked up even more at the reaction and now he wanted to hear more, wanted to see what noises he could get out of Gabriel, because he wanted to hear his voice like this, breathy and deep with arousal, and every time he would listen to any of the songs Gabriel sang again he would think of the sounds of pleasure he could coax out of him now.

He started to map out the skin on Gabriel's chest, licking and sucking one of his nipples as he slid down to the carpet from the couch. Gabriel's hand came up to his head again, his fingers sliding into his short hair and digging into his skull. He wandered over to the other nipple, played with it with his tongue and lips until it hardened while he popped open the button on Gabriel's fly and slid down the zipper. He settled between Gabriel's legs as his lips made a wet trail down on his stomach, loving the way his breathing picked up in the past moments.

He pulled Gabriel's jeans down a bit who lifted his hips enough to help with it. He wore red silk-boxers and Dean didn't know whether that matched him perfectly or not at all. It sure felt good under his lips when he mouthed on the hardness through the soft material. Gabriel's fingers tightened on his skull as he sucked in a breath and Dean let him feel the warmth of his own breath ghosting over Gabriel's silk-covered dick and he smiled widely as he felt it swelling to full hardness under his attention. It was a pretty phenomenal ego-boost.

He pushed the red material aside after a few moments, finally freeing Gabriel's erection from its confines and his mouth practically watered at the sight of it, standing hard, filled with blood right in front of him. He might've had a few guys in his life before, but never once did he feel such untamed desire, such fire in his veins and the need to just touch and taste as much as he could, as long as he could.

He licked at the underside of Gabriel's cock, long and thoroughly flattening his tongue on the soft sensitive skin. Gabriel threw his head back as a long moan erupted from between his lips and Dean wanted to hear more. He wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh and made a few slow strokes as he looked up to watch Gabriel's face, he had his eyes closed and his head was leaned back on the back of the couch. His throat was a very tempting sight and Dean would've climbed up on him to kiss and lick at the skin there, maybe to put more marks on him, but he had something even better much closer.

He licked away the moisture that gathered on the head and Gabriel moaned out his name and that sent a delicious thrill down Dean's body that landed right in his dick that was begging for attention in his too tight jeans. He ignored it for now and closed his lips around the head sucking it lightly before taking more into his mouth. Gabriel's moan was loud and deep as his fingers moved in Dean's hair, resisting to push him down, but unable to stop moving.

Dean was no real expert in this, but he stroked all the flesh he couldn't get in his mouth the way he liked to be stroked and sucked eagerly as he moved his head up and down. Gabriel's thighs were twitching, wanting to move, to thrust up in Dean's hot mouth but he stayed in place and he didn't stay silent for a second now, all the noises Dean wanted to hear were spilling from his lips along with Dean's name, hearing that just made him even harder in his jeans and he moaned around the hardness filling his mouth.

'Dean... Dean... stop' Gabriel breathed out as he pushed on Dean's head until he let his dick slip out of his mouth, he looked up at the guitarist and couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as he looked at his dark and hungry eyes even if it set his own hunger on fire in the same time. 'Come here' Gabriel breathed out as he pulled Dean up, he went willingly and the next second Gabriel was kissing him deeply and passionately, moaning into his mouth and pulling him as close to his body as he could.

Gabriel cupped him through his jeans and pressed his hand down, Dean moaned into his lips. He was really hard now and almost desperate for friction.

'Bed' Gabriel said when their lips parted.

'You really want to move?' Dean asked because separating for even a little time seemed like a bad course of action.

'I want you naked and spread out on the bed and take my sweet time with you' answered Gabriel in a low voice and damn if that didn't make him even harder than he already was, if that was even possible.

'Fuck yes' Dean breathed and pulled away to stand up. Gabriel pulled his jeans up to be able to walk then hooked his fingers in Dean's belt and started pulling him across the room after himself.

And wow, now he could see the tattoo and it covered almost Gabriel's entire back, he wasn't sure what he expected but it was wings, angel wings. The tips of it reached down below his waist and disappeared in the back of his jeans, it left only very little skin uncovered on him

'Awesome tattoo' he said, Gabriel chuckled.

'Not too creative though. Angel name, angel tattoo' he said.

'I think it suits you' Dean remarked. Gabriel pushed open a door and dragged him inside.

'Glad you approve' he said as he pulled Dean closer and turned them around pushing him backwards until his knees hit the edge of a soft mattress and he flopped down after a heavier push to his chest. 'Clothes' Gabriel said as he kicked off his shoes and and locked his eyes on Dean.

Dean got rid of his boots too then leaned back on the bed to open his fly, Gabriel watched him, his gaze felt almost like a physical touch. He pulled the zipper down and hissed out a breath as the pressure eased up on his hard dick then pushed his jeans and boxers down, his erection bobbing out and curving towards his stomach. Gabriel stepped out of his own jeans and walked closer. Dean pushed himself further up onto the bed until he could lay down completely. Gabriel knelt down on the bed then crawled after him, like a big cat closing in on its prey, amber eyes with the hint of gold in them locked on him sharply.

Gabriel's right hand landed on his ankle then slowly slid up, following a line up on his leg as he climbed up the rest of the way. Fingers spread when he reached his thigh, his thumb tracing his inner-thigh teasingly, but he didn't stop there. He stroked him right over his hard dick making Dean push his hips up to the touch. Then Gabriel stroked his stomach, then let his fingers followed the line of his breastbone finally reaching his throat. Gabriel was already between his legs, he put his weight on his other hand not covering Dean's body with his own yet. Gabriel cupped his face, his thumb gently caressing his lips that still felt blood-filled and used but he sucked the thumb into his mouth regardless and Gabriel's lips parted as a small breath escaped him at the sight. He moved his finger in and out a bit before pulling it out and crushing their lips together.

This kiss was harder and hungrier than any of the ones they shared before. Gabriel was devouring his mouth as his hands roamed his body as he rolled their hips together, their dicks sliding together and they both moaned at the feel of it.

'I really wanna fuck you right now' Gabriel practically growled when he tore his mouth away from Dean's.

Dean licked his lips and nodded at him with darkened eyes, Gabriel put a hard kiss on his lips before he slid off him to reach into the suitcase that was tossed down next to the bed. When he returned he knelt down between Dean's legs again and stroked a hand down on Dean's stomach, making his skin look pale in contrast to the black nailpolish. Gabriel hummed as he closed his fingers around Dean's dick and stroked him lazily a few times. Dean bit down on his lip and moaned at the touch.

'Damn you're gorgeous like this' Gabriel said as he let go of Dean's cock to pour some lubricant into his hand from the tube he dropped down onto the bed before.

'I bet you say that to everyone' Dean said before he realized that he didn't really want to think about the countless number of women or men that were here before him, all just like him.

'You'd be surprised' Gabriel said as his slick finger teased Dean's entrance. Dean felt himself tense up at the first touch, but tried to relax after. Gabriel looked right at his face as he let his finger slide inside. 'I don't lie for anyone's benefit' he added. As Dean relaxed Gabriel pushed his finger deeper inside and started to move it. 'I'm not pulling my punches' he continued as he steadily moved his finger in and out now. 'I don't feed white lies to protect anyone's feelings.' Dean couldn't keep in the small noises that escaped him at the feel of his muscles being stretched. Gabriel pulled his finger out a bit just to push back with two. 'So when I tell you, Dean' he pushed his fingers in deeper as Dean relaxed again after the new intrusion. 'That I never wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to bury myself in you now...' he crooked his fingers inside and Dean threw his head back as pleasure washed over his body locking up his muscles for a moment. 'Then I am telling you the truth' Gabriel finished with another press to Dean's prostate and the younger man moaned loudly at the intense sensation again.

'Fuck, Gabriel... more!' It was not just the feel of Gabriel's fingers inside of him, or the way they massaged his sweet-spot again and again causing him to push his hips down onto Gabriel's hand to get the fingers deeper, it was not just the lust burning so deep within him that he could feel it in his bones, not just the want to be spread out and filled up by the man above him, who's creations, words and notes he listened to hour after hour, it was the words and the look on Gabriel's face that made him spread his legs further apart and beg for more. He didn't care whether it was the truth or lies, whether it was honest or not, Gabriel made him feel like he was someone special not just one in the line of many. He didn't care if he was pretending, he was grateful to feel as someone unique, like this night was just as important for him, like he was searing it to his memory too to remember it forever just like Dean did.

The stretch of the third finger joining the first two was intense, almost painful, but pain and lust linked and twisted together so closely in his body that it was impossible to separate them and the moment Gabriel could reach his prostate all trace of pain vanished. His hips were constantly moving, meeting Gabriel's fingers, forcing them deeper.

'Fuck, Gabriel... fuck me. Oh god, just fuck me now' he breathed out, his body was tight with pleasure and tension, begging for release, his dick hard and heavy between his legs and he just wanted to feel Gabriel inside.

'Oh with pleasure, big boy' Gabriel moaned as he pulled his fingers out, the noise escaping Dean's lips sounded like protest even to his own ears and his body objected to the sudden emptiness. Gabriel tore open a condom and rolled it on, stroking his lube covered hand over it once or twice before moving closer, his dick pressing into Dean without hesitation slowly but steadily.

Dean reached up to tangle his fingers in the honey-brown hair as his body opened up and was filled. Gabriel let out a deep moan when he finally was completely inside, buried as deep as he could go. His face was pressed to Dean's neck his mouth open and he put kisses absentmindedly on the skin there. Dean took a few breaths to let his body relax and adjust and was glad that Gabriel stopped for a little time. Then he moved his hips when he was ready and Gabriel didn't need to be told twice as he immediately began to move. His first few thrusts slow and steady, getting used to the feel of each other before he sped up to an almost punishing pace.

Their voices and the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room as Dean wrapped his arms around Gabriel, clawing his back and moving to meet every thrust with his hips. Gabriel smashed their mouths together again, kissing him fast and messily, teeth clashing and tongues meeting feverishly as they chased pleasure with each others bodies. Gabriel hooked one arm under his leg and pulled it up over his shoulder and Dean howled in pleasure at the change of angle, Gabriel was inside of him much deeper now and his dick pounded into just the right spot. The pleasure was white and hot behind his eyelids and he was so close that he lost all thoughts and sense besides Gabriel's body and the climax he could already taste on his tongue.

His incoherent moaning was scattered with the guitarist's name as he asked for more. Gabriel's movements fell out of rhythm a little and a hand closed around Dean's almost painfully hard dick stroking him, jerking him off and Dean was coming a moment later. He grabbed onto Gabriel as his dick pulsed between them and his body locked up, his muscles tensed up as he emptied himself over Gabriel's fingers. Maybe he screamed his name too. Gabriel let out a heavy moan as Dean clenched around his length and his thrusts became fast and hard, his hips snapping forward sharply, his dick pounding into him forcefully before he too reached his climax and stopped.

Gabriel pulled out and rolled off, letting go of Dean's legs and getting rid of the condom. Dean's entire body was humming with the glow of his orgasm and while he was sure he would feel this in his muscles tomorrow the endorphin numbed it all away for now. Gabriel flopped back down next to him.

'I wanted to get you something to clean up but... I realized I have a hot tub here' Dean turned his head to look at him. He saw what was probably a mirror of his own expression, Gabriel's face was gentle and relaxed, sated.

'Always wanted to have sex in a hot tub' Dean answered.

'Just what I wanted to hear' Gabriel hummed in a pleased way as he leaned closer to kiss Dean on the lips.

x~x~x

'And just where do you think you're going?' Dean turned as he managed to keep in the surprised noise that almost escaped his lips. He was almost out of the suit. Behind him stood the only one he didn't see the previous night here, the drummer Mike.

'Um... home?' he asked. Not sure what the problem was, Gabriel was still asleep and he figured he would save him the trouble of having to ask Dean to get his things and leave.

'Oh hell no' groaned Mike as he grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside across the living room area towards a door he was not behind before.

'Hey, look man, I don't know what-'

'No, you just shut up for now' Mike interrupted as he pushed the door open. It was, something sort of a TV room. Mercury was flipping through channels from the couch while Tammi was buried in a bowl of cereals sitting next to him. The guy he met first yesterday evening was hunched over a table looking through some papers with a smaller bearded guy. Now of course everyone of them was looking at him.

'Problem Mike?' asked the guy.

'Yeah bar guy wanted to slip out and do a little walk of shame' the drummer replied.

'Oh hell' Mercury cursed.

'Where's Gabe?' asked Tammi.

'Asleep' Mike answered.

'Well dammit, and I so had my hopes up this time' she grumbled as she turned back to her bowl of... fruit loops. The bad girl image shattered to pieces before Dean's very eyes.

'Now let's not get negative people' spoke the bearded guy as he walked closer. Mike finally let go of his arm. 'Hey, Chuck Shurley. I'm the manager of Caelum' he was smiling at him nervously as he held out a hand and Dean was confused out of his mind.

'Dean Winchester' he replied and shook his hand with a deep frown on his face.

'Ok, listen... I'm sure we can work something out here, why don't we just talk some and figure out what the right solution would be.'

Dean looked at the guy for another second before it clicked.

'Hey, if this about not wanting me to run to some gossip mag to spill my guts about last night or something than it's not an issue man, I don't wanna cause any trouble, ok? I just wanna go home now, so...'

'Not really the issue I wanted to discuss' Chuck answered. 'Although I am quite happy that I won't see any articles about that' he added and Dean frowned again.

'I really have no idea what you want from me' he admitted.

'Ok, you see... Gabriel's a little... unyielding...' Chuck started

'Pig-headed' added Mercury.

'Choosey' Tammi said.

'And a pain in the ass' Mike concluded.

'We'll he's a bit eccentric yes' Chuck said. 'And he's been a little hard to deal with lately... but then bamm! You're on the scene... Dean, it's great. For the first time in months I was not afraid that my carrier will end after a concert... I am grateful... so-so grateful' the guy looked like he was a second away from hugging Dean and crying on his shoulder so he took a tentative step back as he continued to stare at the guy in confusion.

'And he played "Spirit of Truth"' said Mercury.

'Yes! See? Brilliant, brilliant change' Chuck agreed wholeheartedly. 'Now you surely understand that we want to keep this status permanent... or at least keeping it up for as long as possible.'

'I don't think I have anything to do with this' Dean said.

'Nonsense' Chuck waved. 'It has everything to do with you. So, we only have 6 concerts left from this tour, five weeks. It doesn't even sound so long, does it? Now, I want you to trail along. I mean six concerts, you're a fan, you're gonna love it! And you just... you know... keep doing what you do and everybody wins' he smiled at Dean, still nervous and he looked like a real crappy car salesman.

He put the pieces together now and frowned even deeper, he crossed his arms over his chest and his face must've shown everything again as Chuck took a nervous step back.

'You want me to tag along to concerts and what? Be Gabriel's fuck buddy just because you think I have some kind of influence on him that makes your life easier?' the anger bubbled up quickly as he clenched his jaw looking down onto the little twitchy guy with a stern expression.

'Now don't put it like that' Chuck said nervously.

'Yeah, I'm outta here' he said. It was one thing that he was a fan and that he was more than glad to jump in bed with Gabriel. The guy was hot, Dean wanted it, he wanted it, end of story, but that didn't make him a piece of meat to be carried around to be someone's pastime.

'No-no-no' Chuck quickly reached out to stop him. 'Ok, five weeks is a long time, but we can work something out. Sure it might be inconvenient right now, I'm sure you have a job and everything... we could compensate for that, we can squeeze in another road's pay, no problem...'

'Chuck!' Tammi turned towards them again, frowning at the manager.

'What, I just said that-'

'Oh you say another word pal and I'm gonna break your nose' Dean warned in a low tone.

'Hey, no need to-'

'No need to? You wanna solve things like this, hire a whore, and don't dare take me for one' he growled.

'I didn't-'

'Oh really? Because I'm sure as hell that you just fucking offered to pay me if I fucked Gabriel for another five weeks!'

'What the hell is going on here?' Dean turned at the voice as everyone else did. Gabriel stood in the doorway in his jeans, his hair still chaotic and his face sleepy. Dean had the urge to call him cute and fix his hair, he would probably protest a little but Dean could kiss him and he would stop protesting and just...

'Yeah, I'm outta here' he said again as he turned and stormed past Gabriel through the door.

'Wait... what's going on? Dean? Dean!' Gabriel turned after him and managed to catch up with him before he could reach the door. 'What?' he demanded.

'I'm not some fucking groupie whore' Dean snapped.

'I fucking know that' Gabriel snapped right back. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Your fucking manager and his fucking offers!' Dean answered, anger making his heart pound heavily in his chest.

'I just woke up for fuck's sake, I didn't even manage to drink a coffee! I have no fucking clue what you're talking about!' Gabriel exclaimed, he seemed more alert now, but sleep was still heavy in his eyes. He was definitely not a morning person, the thought would've made Dean smile, but he was still too angry for that, but he was also angry at the wrong person. He took a calming breath.

'Look, I'm just gonna go' it would've been a shame to ruin his awesome memories of last night with any more shit.

'The hell you're gonna go without letting me have some caffeine so I can follow this fucking conversation' Gabriel grumbled. 'Gimme a sec' he added as he turned around back towards his room. Dean contemplated to just open the door and go, but he couldn't bring himself to. Gabriel got back a minute later, now in shoes and wearing a T-shirt.

'C'mon' he said as he opened the door and Dean followed. Gabriel was zoning out and looked like he was about to fall asleep where he stood. Now Dean was anything but fresh either and every muscle ached in his body from last night, he was sure that he didn't look much better than the guitarist. His eyes trailed down to the angry red hickey he left on Gabriel's neck and it filled him with something close to fondness and satisfaction, no matter how much he wanted to squash down the feelings.

They sat down at the bar of the hotel, this time not at the bar where they met personally yesterday, but at a table. Gabriel drowned his double-espresso in record time and was sipping mineral water, Dean was still on his coffee.

'Screw Chuck' Gabriel said. 'He means well, but he has no sense of decency. Literally the type of guy who will order you half-dozen Thai girls if that's what you want. He's a good guy, just weird.'

'And delusional' Dean mumbled.

'Come again?' Gabriel glanced up at him.

'He was wrong about the whole thing' Dean said. 'And isn't he supposed to ask you before he tries to throw a random guy at you for months?' he snorted as he emptied his cup.

'Well you're not actually that random' Gabriel said, it was Dean's turn to blink at him.

'I don't see how I could be anything else man, you met me yesterday' Deans said.

'I don't know how closely you were following the band' Gabriel said after a long pause. 'But we didn't play "Spirit of Truth" in a year or so.' Dean looked at him as all the questions he had about that flooded his mind again.

'Why play last night?' he asked.

'That song belonged to someone' Gabriel said. 'Well it used to belong to someone... but when the one who I wrote it for was gone I didn't want to play it anymore... so I didn't. Then yesterday some very enthusiastic fan told me how great he finds it and I knew... that the song didn't belong to that person anymore, it's yours and everyone's who has that look in their eyes that you had when you talked about it. So I wanted the "Spirit of Truth" to just... take flight again... if you understand what I'm saying.'

Dean was nodding even before Gabriel finished speaking and couldn't find the right words to say and Gabriel smiled at him.

'Who owned the song?' he asked. Gabriel huffed out a hollow laugh.

'I'll tell you that another time' he said.

'Another time?'

'Yes' Gabriel confirmed.

'So that means-'

'That I want to see you again' Gabriel finished.

'You're on tour and-'

'I'm sure you have a phone number' Gabriel smirked. 'And I am capable of using such devices.'

'But-'

'I'm not taking no for an answer, and I'm pretty fucking stubborn' the guitarist said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Not saying no' Dean said with an amused smile and simply loved the smile that appeared on Gabriel's face in reaction.

End.

x~x~x

Hey guys! If we manage to get 3500 Fans for Three Blind Saints on Facebook till June 5! Some lucky fans will win auto'd Richard Speight Jr. photos! Please spread the word :)  
><span><br>**Look for Three Blind Saints on Facebook! Richard's film is coming this summer!**


End file.
